odzyskany kfijatuszek
by anishilla
Summary: tytuł ficka nietypowy. powstał z braku pomysłu. nawiązuje do sposobu zapisywania dokumentów w Wordzie, podczas awarii, oraz kwiatku we włosach Liz ; p


Marjan uważa, że to perełka wśród moich ficków. Więc ten FF jest ze specjalną dedykacją właśnie dla Ciebie Mani :*

...

- Wygląda panienka ślicznie! Pan Roderich będzie bardzo zadowolony – pokojówka wyrażała swój zachwyt nad Elizavietą

- Tylko czy ten gorset nie jest za ciasny? Nie mogę oddychać – jęknęła dziewczyna, z trudem łapiąc oddech

- Nonsens panienko. Wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku. Zresztą pan Roderich tak lubi – odparła służka, po czym wyszła, by zawołać swojego pracodawcę

Dziewczyna westchnęła. Nic nie mogła zrobić. Spojrzała w lustro, by ocenić swój wygląd. Jeszcze lekki makijaż i będzie całkiem dobrze. Musiała się jeszcze przyzwyczaić do odpowiedniego oddychania.

- Można? – Elizavieta drgnęła. Nie spodziewała się Rodericha tak szybko

- Tak, wejdź – powiedziała, odwracając się w stronę drzwi. Gdy to zrobiła, ujrzała młodego, przystojnego mężczyznę w okularach, ubranego w błękitny mundur.

- Wyglądasz cudownie moja droga – odparł, ujrzawszy Héderváry – Tylko ten kwiatek Ci nie pasuje – przystąpił parę kroków w stronę Elizaviety. Chciał wyciągną tę „obrzydliwą rzecz"

- Mnie się podoba – odparła buńczucznie

- Zawsze masz we włosach ten chwast. Teraz naprawdę cię szpeci – tłumaczył spokojnie arystokrata. Héderváry spojrzała na niego groźnie. Nagle zdała sobie sprawę z idiotyczności powstałej nagle sytuacji, ale nie chciała się do tego przyznać. Zawsze we włosy wplatała ten sam polny kwiat. Skąd się jej to wzięło? Nie była pewna. Po prostu się kiedyś obudziła i on już był. I tak zostało. Czyje to było dzieło? Pewna nie była

- Jeszcze nie jestem gotowa, może, dlatego tak uważasz – odparła z uśmiechem. Nie dała po sobie poznać, że zabolało ją słowo „chwast" w odniesieniu do ozdoby jej włosów

- Rozumiem. Do przyjęcia zostało jeszcze trochę czasu. Poczekam na dole – Roderich wyszedł, ku uldze Elizaviety. Dziewczyna jeszcze raz zaczęła się dogłębnie zastanawiać, co właściwie tu robi. Eldenstein zapewniał ją o swojej miłości, starał się ją udobruchać i tak jakoś wyszło, że ponownie u niego zamieszkała. Z tej okazji zorganizował to przyjęcie. Aby pokazać, że zależy mu na niej, obowiązywać miały tzw. „stroje z epoki". Dlatego też musiała wcisnąć się w ten cholerny gorset.

Niechętnie zeszła na dół. Z uśmiechem, jak zwykle zresztą, witała gości. Miała wrażenie, że zjechały się wszystkie państwa. Czyżby fakt, iż niby wrócili do siebie z Roderichem był aż tak wielkim wydarzeniem? Wątpiła. Raczej Eldenstein chciał to uczcić z wielką pompą. I musiała przyznać, że mu się udało. Była z niego dumna. Nie czuła się jednak dobrze przez przyciasny gorset. Robiła jednak dobrą minę do złej gry, nie dając po sobie poznać, że coś jest nie tak.

Gdy po kolacji zaczęły się tańce, było to coraz trudniejsze. Nie czuła się na siłach, by brać czynny udział w baletach, jednakże każdy z panów chciał zatańczyż z przyszło panią Eldenstein, więc niemożliwością było od nich uciec.

- Mon cheri, nawet nie wiesz jak zazdroszczę temu petit-maître, że dorwał takiego kwiatuszka jak ty – Francis zaczął swoje głupie gadki, gdy tylko dziewczyna znalazła się w jego ramionach. Normalnie by go spławiła, teraz jednak nie wypadało tego czynić

- Przykro mi, ale muszę porwać na chwilę Elizaviettę – spod ziemi wyrósł nagle Gilbert i siłą odciągnął Héderváry od napalonego żabojada, boleśnie biorąc ją pod rękę i siłą prowadząc na balkon

- Puść mnie – syknęła dziewczyna, jednak Beilschmidt nic z jej protestów sobie nie robił. Dał jej spokój dopiero, gdy znaleźli się na zewnątrz, na małym, zapomnianym balkoniku

- Długo miałaś zamiar się jeszcze tak męczyć? – syknął wściekły Gilbert

- O co ci chodzi?

- W porządku, wracajmy. Przyznam, że nawet bawiło mnie patrzenie jak się dusisz w tym gorsecie. Wiem, powinienem dostać za to patelnią w łeb. Ale to innym razem, ok.? Sam się nawet o to upomnę - mruknął złośliwie Beilschmidt. Nie pozwolił jednak odejść przyjaciółce z dzieciństwa. Zaszedł ją od tyłu i zarzucił na nią swoją pelerynkę, po czym rozwiązał wiązania na plecach dziewczyny

– Pięć minut robienia faux pa ci nie zaszkodzi – szepnął już przyjaźnie. Elizavietta nie miała zamiaru się opierać. Była wdzięczna, że została wyrwana z tego całego szału. A że był to Gilbert… tym lepiej. W gruncie rzeczy pomimo tych wszystkich nieporozumień uważała go za najlepszego przyjaciela. Gdy nikt nie był w stanie jej pomóc, on zawsze ruszał z odsieczą, nie oczekując nic w zamian

- Skąd wiedziałeś?

- Oj, za dobrze cię znam. Ty i sukienki? Dobry dowcip – parsknął śmiechem – przecież z samego początku uważałaś się za chłopca, a nawet odkrywszy swoją kobiecą naturę nie chciałaś ich nosić. Gdyby Feliks dla żartu jednej z kiecek nie założył, dam sobie głowę uciąć, że teraz nie paradowałabyś w sukience – Gilbert odwrócił Elizaviettę w swoją stronę, zamknął w uścisku i z wyzwaniem patrzył zuchwale w jej oczy

- Dziękuję – Elizavietta spuściła wzrok. Nie była w stanie spojrzeć w oczy przyjacielowi. To, że ją obejmował zupełnie jej nie przeszkadzało. Było jej głupio, że dopiero teraz robi to, co powinna uczynić dawno temu.

Tak prawdę powiedziawszy, to właśnie Gilbert najszybciej odkrył prawdziwą naturę Elizavietty. Z niewiadomych przyczyn zachował to dla siebie i dopiero, gdy sama zainteresowana odkryła swą kobiecość, zaczęły się chamskie docinki ze strony chłopaka. Zresztą z sobie znanych tylko powodów jego złośliwości były mniej dotkliwe w stosunku do dziewczyny, niż do reszty świata.

- Drobiazg. Jakby to wyglądało: przyszła pani Eldenstein mdleje na przyjęciu zaręczynowym?

- Przestań!

Gilbert nic nie zrobił sobie z jej protestu i niewzruszony kontynuował

- Moja droga, musiałem cię ratować. Wszak ci obiecałem, że dopóki nie znajdziesz sobie porządnego rycerza na białym koniu, to ja nim będę. Wybacz, ale Roderich moim zdaniem w ogóle – urwał, gdy zobaczył, że z oczu Elizavietty zaczęły płynąć łzy. Dziewczyna nie była pewna, dlaczego płacze. Coś w niej drgnęło. Uświadomiła sobie, że jeszcze raz ma zostać żoną Rodericha. Ale czy aby tego na pewno chciała?

- Geez, nie płacz, bo ci twarz spuchnie. A i makijaż sobie zepsujesz – szepnął Beilschmidt, przyciągając dziewczynę bliżej, tak, że ta wtuliła się w jego tors

- Po prostu nie chcesz żebym ci twój kochany mundur pobrudziła! – krzyknęła, szarpiąc się do tyłu. Sama nie wiedziała, skąd wziął jej się ten pomysł. Chciała go zranić? A może wiedziała, ze będzie żałował, iż przez nią zniszczy sobie swój ukochany, biały płaszcz krzyżacki, który po latach specjalnie przywdział z okazji przyjęcia u jej byłego męża? Dlaczego myśli byłego, a nie przyszłego?

- A brudź go sobie. Tylko nie płacz, bo z tym ci nie do twarzy – odparł miękko, jak nie on, nie pozwalając dziewczynie opuścić swoich ramion. Nie wiedzieć czemu, tylko przy nim pozwalała sobie na łzy. Przy Roderichu nie mogła tego robić, gdyż wściekał się na nią, gdy tylko je widział. Uważał to za coś, co jej nie przystoi, co jest symbolem plebsu. Feliks, też niby jej najlepszy przyjaciel, ale on nadawał się właściwie tylko do zabawy. No i do bitwy. Rozmawiać na poważne tematy nie można z nim było. Tak, więc został tylko wredny Gilbert, który nigdy nie wyciągał na światło dzienne jej łez. Kpił z nich owszem, ale tylko w danym momencie, co automatycznie powodowało ich zatrzymanie i budziło wściekłość w Elizaviett, przez co dostawał za to po głowie

- Jednego tylko nie rozumiem. Dlaczego pozwoliłaś zawiązać sobie ten gorset tak ciasno. Ja bym już dawno dostał za to od ciebie patelnią – dodał lekko urażony, zmieniając temat

Elizavietta zaczęła się śmiać. Za to chyba właśnie kochała Gilberta. Przy nim wszystkie problemy wydawały się błahe

Gilbert wykorzystał moment. Lekko odsunął dziewczynę od siebie, łapiąc delikatnie za podbródek i zmuszając do spojrzenia sobie w oczy, po czym nachylił się nad nią i scałował łzy. Héderváry poczuła, że się rumieni. Tylko ten osobnik wzbudzał w niej tak silne emocje. Chciała, by ta chwila trwała wiecznie. Dlaczego?

- Wracajmy – poczuła, że ma zawiązywany gorset. Zrozumiała. Dla niego była tylko przyjaciółką z dzieciństwa, kimś w rodzaju damy dworu, którą się chroni, wielbi, ale nie zakochuje. Zabolało. Takie jest jednak życie. Wiedziała, że większość mężczyzn woli Natalię. Dlaczego akurat on też? Nie dała po sobie jednak niczego poznać

- Przepraszam, że zepsułam ci wieczór – powiedziała, łapiąc go pod rękę

- Jeszcze mi go nie popsułaś. Wiesz, że na mnie możesz zawsze liczyć – wytknął jej złośliwie język

- Co to znaczy, jeszcze? Jestem aż taka straszna? – jej oburzenie było szczere. Kpił z niej z premedytacją patrząc w oczy

- Wręcz przeciwnie. I właśnie, dlatego – powiedział, patrząc przed siebie

Chciała mu dać kuksańca, lecz ją wyuczył i zablokował cios. Stali naprzeciwko siebie, niczym zawodnicy na ringu, którzy czekają tylko na gong, by móc się na siebie rzucić

- Co chcesz usłyszeć? Że cię kocham? I to od dawna? Co to zmieni? I tak mi zaraz ponownie wyjdziesz za Eldensteina – powiedział z miną niesłusznie zbitego psa. W jego głosie pobrzmiewała gorycz. Milczała. Była zszokowana usłyszanym wyznaniem. Nie była w stanie nic powiedzieć

- Właśnie. Wracajmy – wziął ją ponownie pod rękę, boleśnie wpijając się w jej ramię – Moje gratulacje – powiedział zgryźliwie, oddając ją Roderichowi, który najwyraźniej zaczął szukać ukochanej i nagle zjawił się niewiadomo skąd przed nimi

- Wszystko w porządku? – spytał Eldenstein, gdy tylko Gilbert się od nich odłaczył

- Tak – odparła Elizavietta, patrząc za oddalającym się Beilschmidtem. Nagle obecność arystokraty zaczęła jej przeszkadzać. Chciała pobiec za przyjacielem, ale nie mogła. Nie wypadało. Jak mogła to zrobić Roderichowi! Przecież on jest kimś wyjątkowym, ideałem!

- Czyli chodźmy na nasz ślub – powiedział z uśmiechem, obejmując ją

- Tak, chodźmy – powiedziała z uśmiechem, pozwalając prowadzić się pod ołtarz. Nie miała pretensji, że Roderich chce się żenić bez uprzednich oświadczyn, tak nagle i niespodziewanie. Raz już to zrobił i nie wyszło im to na dobre. Może teraz będzie inaczej? Wątpiła. Zdała sobie, bowiem sprawę z tego, że to, co czuła, było tylko dziecinnym zauroczeniem. Wyidealizowała go sobie tak jak on ją. Tylko, że ona w przeciwieństwie do niego otrząsnęła się z tego. On natomiast trwał w tym nadal. I mimo zawierania kolejnych małżeństw, wmawiał sobie miłość do niej.

Elizavietta była tak pogrążona w myślach, że nie zauważyła, kiedy znalazła się przed kapłanem. Miała teraz ślubować przed Bogiem? Roderichowi? Miała opory. Spojrzała na zebranych. Wszyscy z zaciekawieniem wpatrywali się w nią. W oczach Francisa lśniły łzy wzruszenia, Alfred, wydmuchiwał nos. Szukała wzrokiem Gilberta. Znalazła go w kącie. Nie patrzył na nią. Ale był. Czy dla niego ta sytuacja też była taka trudna jak dla niej? Do oczu napłynęły łzy. Nie miała zamiaru ich powstrzymywać. Wszak była panną młodą i miała do nich prawo

- Opanuj się – syknął Roderich, widząc jej wzruszenie. Był zły i to bardzo

- Bo przynoszę ci wstyd? – spytała głośno – Wybacz, ale nie mogę za ciebie wyjść – opuściła dom Eldensteina z podniesioną głową, nie zwracają uwagi na panujący wokół zamęt.

- Dokąd teraz moja pani? – ten głos dodał jej otuchy. Zatrzymała się. Pozwoliła, by Gilbert się z nią zrównał. Prowadził konia. Z jego miny nic nie mogła wyczytać. Zdawało się, że był gotów do drogi w każdej chwili, dlatego tak szybko przyprowadził do niej wierzchowca

- Chyba do domu Gilbercie – odparła. Objął ją i pocałował. Długo musieli na siebie czekać, ale w końcu do siebie dotarli…


End file.
